<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>2020 Christmas Drabble #5 - Surprise Fail by learashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999459">2020 Christmas Drabble #5 - Surprise Fail</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi'>learashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Epic Fail, Hot Tub, M/M, Skiing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho surprises Jun with a skiing trip.  Jun surprises Sho in return by being a huge failure at skiing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>2020 Christmas Drabble #5 - Surprise Fail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/gifts">Outdoorsy</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series. I asked for prompts on Twitter and I received some great suggestions. Thank you to everyone for the help.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Everything is booked and organised. All you have to do is pack your clothes,” Sho said eagerly. The colour-coded ring binder he was clutching to his chest clearly displayed exactly how organised he actually was. “And as you can see, I have already taken the liberty of buying you a completely new outfit. You are definitely going to turn heads on the slopes.”<br/>
<br/>
Dazed by this sudden turn of events, Jun looked down in dismay at the shiny fluorescent tartan patterned ski gear which he’d just unwrapped. This was definitely what he’d been expecting when Sho said that he was giving him clothes for Christmas. “They’re certainly very…um…cheerful looking.”<br/>
<br/>
“I got you the brightest ones I could find. It is much safer if the search and rescue team has to find you in a snow drift.” Sho couldn’t resist making the joke, but to his surprise, Jun seemed less than thrilled by his sense of humour.<br/>
<br/>
“That is precisely why I have never gone skiing. If I have to die, then I want to do it somewhere nice and warm, preferably with room service.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho frowned. “Have you been talking to Nino again? Because that sounds like something which he would say.”<br/>
<br/>
“And for once he would be right,” Jun huffed.<br/>
<br/>
Jun’s eyebrows were drawing dangerously close to each other and Sho knew that it was time to act before his plans crashed and burned before they even left their apartment.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve rented a private chalet which belongs to one of the five star hotels up on the mountain. They will deliver three meals a day, so we get five star food and our privacy at the same time,” Sho said as he nuzzled the back of Jun’s neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Is there an open fireplace?”<br/>
<br/>
“A big one, with all of the wood already cut.” Sho could feel Jun thawing at the hint of luxuries to come.<br/>
<br/>
“A bathtub?”<br/>
<br/>
“Afraid not.” Sho knew that was something which Jun loved, but due to their work commitments never had enough time to enjoy. “But there’s something even better. There’s a deck attached to the back of the cabin with its own private hot tub.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun’s eyes grew wide as he looked up at Sho. “Really?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yep. Just imagine sitting out there sipping wine, surrounded by snow as we gaze up at the stars.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds pretty perfect.”<br/>
<br/>
“I promise that it will be,” Sho replied confidently, even as he mentally crossed his fingers and hoped that everything would go to plan.<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
Sho looked on in dismay and winced as Jun faceplanted into the soft snow. He skied over and offered Jun a hand. “Are you okay? That looked like it hurt.”<br/>
<br/>
Jun pointedly ignored Sho and flailed around in an attempt to regain his feet. “I’m fine.”<br/>
<br/>
“Are you sure you want to keep doing this? We can just go back to the cabin.”<br/>
<br/>
Even though every molecule of Jun’s body ached and he wanted to burst into tears of frustration, he shook his head and brushed the snow off his goggles. “I’m going to figure this out, even if it kills me.”<br/>
<br/>
That was precisely what worried Sho. Despite hours’ worth of intensive coaching with a private teacher and two days’ worth of training, Jun was still an utter disaster on the slopes. Tiny children wearing smug expressions whizzed past Jun while he made his way down the gentlest of slopes at a snail's pace, falling down every couple of metres.<br/>
<br/>
If there was a way to fall backwards, sideways, forwards, or into something Jun had done it. On the previous evening back at their cabin Sho had been shocked by the number of bruises and scratches peppered across Jun’s body. If he couldn't find a way to deter Jun from what was quickly becoming an obsession, he feared that he was going to seriously injure himself.<br/>
<br/>
Sho attempted to try again. “There are plenty of other things we could be doing together,” he whispered in Jun’s ear as he helped him to at least point his skis in the right direction.<br/>
<br/>
Jun shook his head and called to Sho over his shoulder as he pushed off, wobbling badly as he gained speed. “I’m not going to waste the couple of hours of daylight I have left.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho sighed. Since day one, Jun had been too bruised and too tired for Sho to get any action in the romance department, which was definitely not what he planned when he’d booked the cabin with the largest and most comfortable bed he’d ever seen. At this rate the box of condoms and bottle of lube he had in the bedside cabinet were going to be covered in cobwebs. They only had two days left and something had to be done. Fast.<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
The moment that Jun tripped over his own ski pole and fell into a pile of soft snow Sho grasped his opportunity. He slid smoothly past Jun, seeking the perfect place to put his plan into action.<br/>
<br/>
A slight bend around a stand of pine trees presented Sho with the perfect stage for his planned deception. He removed his right ski and used the end of it to mess up a patch of snow before placing himself on his back, facing the direction that Jun would come. As soon as the brightly coloured figure appeared Sho clutched his ankle with one hand and waved desperately at Jun with the other. The one flaw in his plan was Jun’s inability to stop, but the knee he received in his gut as Jun landed on top of him only added reality to his pained groans.<br/>
<br/>
Jun wriggled off Sho and sat up. “Sho, what happened?”<br/>
<br/>
“I think I sprained my ankle,” Sho wheezed.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh no! You poor thing. Let me help you up. Luckily the ski lift is close by.”<br/>
<br/>
They both removed their skis and Sho took the opportunity to lean heavily on Jun and grope his butt under the pretext of not being able to put any weight on his ankle.<br/>
<br/>
**<br/>
<br/>
Jun stroked his fingers through Sho’s damp hair as they sat in the hot tub surrounded by a ring of scented candles. “Are you sure that the hot water isn’t making your ankle worse?”<br/>
<br/>
“Noooo. I'm fine,” Sho purred as Jun moved his fingers down to massage the back of his neck.<br/>
<br/>
“Perhaps I should massage your ankle too.” Jun reached down under the water and tugged Sho’s right foot into his lap. None too gently he flexed the joint and pinned Sho down with a searching gaze. “It was this one, wasn't it?”<br/>
<br/>
Sho winced as Jun squeezed hard, and managed a nod. “Y-yes.”<br/>
<br/>
“That's odd, because you were limping on your left when we just walked out here.”<br/>
<br/>
“Um...I…”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re faking it aren't you?” Jun stared hard at Sho, searching for the slightest waver in his expression. “Why?”<br/>
<br/>
The deep brown depths of Jun’s eyes penetrated his soul and drew out Sho’s confession in an instant. “I had to do something. It was painful watching you struggling, and I didn't want you to hurt yourself. This was supposed to be a fun vacation, not a test of endurance.” Inwardly trembling at the thought of Jun’s inevitably defensive reaction, but knowing that Jun needed to hear the next bit, Sho added, “Sometimes I need to step in and save you from yourself.”<br/>
<br/>
To Sho’s relief and surprise, Jun actually laughed. “Stupid skiing. I hated every freezing cold, uncomfortable moment of it. I tried so hard and no matter what I did, I seemed to get worse at it rather than better. At one point I even had a five year old trying to give me tips.” He released the definitely not injured limb and made himself comfortable on Sho’s lap.<br/>
<br/>
Sho smiled and wrapped his arms around Jun’s neck. “So we can spend the rest of our time here doing nothing?”<br/>
<br/>
“No chance. If we are going to keep eating three big meals a day I am going to have to replace skiing with some other sort of exercise.”<br/>
<br/>
Sho’s heart sank. “There’s a state-of-the-art gym over at the main hotel. I guess we could go over there in the morning.”<br/>
<br/>
“That is not the kind of exercise I’m talking about,” Jun said as he slid his hands down Sho’s back. His lips were warm as he sucked lightly on Sho’s earlobe. “I’m thinking of something a little more creative. You did remember to bring the gift I bought you for Christmas with you?”<br/>
<br/>
Sho’s breath quickened as visions of shiny black studded leather burrowed into his brain and sent messages to certain parts of his body. “I certainly did.” Abruptly jumping to his feet, Sho barely managed to not drown Jun as he dislodged him from his lap. Before Jun could complain about the rough treatment, Sho hustled him out of the hot tub and dragged him towards the bedroom while mumbling under his breath, “And a good time was had by all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>